Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords
Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords is a 1st Edition AD&D adventure for six to nine characters of levels 4-7. It takes place in Suderham, Drachensgrab (Hex A4-104World of Greyhawk Boxed Set: Glossography, Gary Gygax, 1983, 1e(p.30)). This and the others of the A series (A1, A2, A3, A4) we republished in a compilation module, A1-A4: Scourge of the Slave Lords, and the later A0-A4: Against the Slave Lords, which added in A0: Danger at Darkshelf Quarry. Blurb "Into the Drachengrab(sic) Mountains! Hot on the trail of the marauding slavers, you and your fellow adventurers plunge deep into hostile Hills. Spurred on by your past success, you now seek the heart of the slaver conspiracy. But hurry! You must move quickly before the slavers recover from your previous forays and attack! '' ''This module was originally used for the official ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONSTM Tournament at the Gen Con© XIII convention and is the third in a series of four related tournament modules from TSR. '' ''This module contains a challenging scenario, a tournament scoring system, plus nine pre-rolled playtested tournament characters. Also included are large scale referee's maps, note, and background information. A3 is a complete adventure in itself, but is also a companion to A1 (Slave Pits of the Undercity), A2 (Secret of the Slavers Stockade), and A4(In the Dungeons of the Slave Lords). Be sure to look for other exciting adventure modules from the Game Wizards at TSR." Index Art * Jeff Dee: Front Cover( Five of the Slave Lords, left to right: Nerelas, Mordrammo, Feetla, Ajakstu, Brother Milerjoi), Armored Golem(p.1), Elwita(p.2), Trapdoor (notice the upside down signature)(p.3), Gnoll Illusionist (Wimpell Frump)(p.6), White Knight Sign(p.11), Ayares the Cutpurse(p.12), Wild Cat Barmaid(p.15), Mimic Floor(p.15).Jeff Dee's Devianart * Erol Otus: Adventurers in the piercer cave(p.4),page 5 , Money Changer(p.8), Minotaur(p.17), Back Cover. * Bill Willingham: Arabian-esque scene with assassin and harem girls(p.14), Storoper(p.22), Archer and goblinoid(p.23). * Unsigned: Guards outside the wall(p.9), Stylised image of what might be an Ankylosaraus, Yeenoghu/Gnoll and a Storoper(p.16), 'Ogre' fighting Feetla and Brother Milerjoi. (Look's like Jeff Dee's work but is unclaimed)(p.19). Possibly these are Jim Roslof's and David S. Laforce who were credited as artists for the module. Characters Prerolled characters for tournament play * Elwita, Female Dwarf, 6th level Fighter, LG. * "Ogre", Male Human, 5th level Fighter, NG. Had exceptional Strength. * Freda, Female Human, 4th level Ranger, CG. * Karraway, Male Human, 6th level Cleric, LG. * Blodgett, Male Halfling, 5th level Thief, NG. * Dread Delgath, Male Human, 5th level Magic User, NG. * Phanstern, Male Human, 5th level Illusionist, CG. * Eljayess, Male Half Elf, 3rd level Cleric/ 3rd level Fighter, CG. * Kayen Telva, Male Elf, 4th level Fighter/ 4th level Magic User, CG. NPCs * Ajakstu, Slave Lord and 9th level Magic User. LE.(p.19,21) * Ayares the Cutthroat- a play on 'I.R.S'(p.12) * Feetla Slave Lord and 10th level Fighter/Buccaneer. Leader of the Slave Lords. NE.(p.19,21) Later renamed Eanwulf in A1-A4. * Brother Milerjoi, Slave Lord and 9th level Monk of the Scarlet Brotherhood. LE.(p.19-21) ** His disciple Brother Kerin. Mentioned only.(p.19) * Mordrammo, Slave Lord and 11th level Cleric (Head priest of the Earth Dragon). NE.(p.19-21) Later renamed Stalman Kilm in A4 and A1-A4. * Nerelas, Slave Lord and 11th level Assassin. NE.(p.11,19,21) * Mad King Olarek- Grandfather of the current king of Suderham (Who is never named). Created the maze that makes up part 'A' of this module.(p.7) * Samovar the Cellkeeper of Suderham's impressive jail/slave pit.(p.13) * Wimpell Frump- an apparently lack luster level 8 illusionist hired by the slave lords(p.6). He pretends to be Yeenoghu to gain loyalty of the gnolls(p.7) * A nameless beggar(p.8) later given the name Selzen Murtano in A4(p.19). Creatures * Ankylosaurus(Mentioned only)(p.6) * Bugbear(p.3) * Gelatinous Cube(p.18) * Ghast(p.7) * Ghoul(p.6,7) * Gnoll(p.3,4,6) * Golem, Flesh(p.16) * Halfling (Depicted Only)(p.10) * Hell Hound(p.17) * Human * Hyenadon(p.4) * Leprechaun(p.3) * Leucrotter(p.3) * Lizard, Minotaur(p.15) * Mimic, Killer(p.10) * Minotaur(p.17) * Piercer(p.4) * Rat, Giant(p.9) * Rust Monster(p.6) * Shambling Mound(p.18) * Snake, Giant Constrictor(p.18) * Spider, Giant(p.3) * Storoper (First Appearance)(p.5,22) * Wight(p.3,7) * Yeenoghu(Mentioned only)(p.6) Events Items * Leyden Jar- primitive battery (p.18) * Sword of Lyons- a legendary invisible sword(p.5) Locations *Highport (Mentioned only)(p.2) *Drachensgrab(p.2) **Aerie of the Slave Lords- the isle in the middle of a volcanic crater lake. On it is Mt. Flamenbut, a falsely assumed extinct volcano. ***Suderham- the city on the Aerie. Seperated into four quarters: Official, Military, Wealthy and Thieves'. The city has many taverns separated by character classes. Many shops and buildings are closed during this module. ***The Temple of the Earth Dragon(p.13) **Caves of Drachensgrab **Hills (Mentioned only)(p.2) **Mountains(p.2) **Lethe, subterranean river(p.3) *Pormarj(p.2) *Sea of Gaernat (Mentioned Only)(p.2) *Wild Coast (Mentioned Only)(p.2) Organisations * Slavers of the wild coast, Slave Lords * Scarlet Brotherhood(p.20) Behind the Scenes Originally run as a 7 part tournament along with the other original modules of the A series (A1, A2, A3, A4), this module is two parts, to be played through by different groups. This leads to some disconnect between the areas in the modules. The first part of A3 was 1 of five starting round modules, but the second half was the semi final. This is why stats and equipment for the pregenerated characters is given twice, one for the entry rounds and one for semifinal. Mordrammo is renamed Stalman Kilm in A1-A4 Scourge of the Slave Lords, and made leader of the slave lords. Feetla appears to have been renamed Eanwulf. Further more all nine slave lords are present in the final fight, compared to only five in this module. Playtesters: Mike Carr, Helen Cook, Jeff Dee, David S. LaForce, Jo LaForce, Erol Otus, Bob WaldbauerExternal Links See also Jeff Dee's recreation of artworks for Karraway, Elwita, and "Ogre" that never made it to the module due to time constraints. Reviews Merric's Musings Articles DriveThruRPG RPG.net RPGGeek Category:Modules Category:Allen Hammack Category:1e AD&D Modules Category:A Series